Ein Lebenswerk zu schreiben MSTing
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Als Elrond erfährt, dass sein alter Freund Ceomon eine Biographie über ihn schreiben will, ist er alles anderes als begeistert. Da Ceomon jedoch nicht locker lässt, erlaubt er es ihm unter der Bedingung, jedes Kapitel zu sichten, bevor irgendeine andere Person das Werk zu Gesicht bekommt.
1. Die frühen Jahre

Ich habe hier ein MSTing zu einem meiner eigenen Texte geschrieben. Alle fett hervorgehobenen Stellen sind Originalzitate meiner FF »Elrond Peredhel - Leben und Werk«, die auf meinem Profil zu finden ist. Viel Spaß damit!

* * *

Bruchtal glich in den letzten Wochen einer Rumpelkammer. Bilbo, der momentan mehr oder weniger Dauergast war, bekam davon zwar nichts mit, weil er ohnehin die meiste Zeit entweder schlief oder über elbische Poesie nachdachte, um auch darüber einzuschlafen. Alle anderen jedoch waren in hektische Betriebsamkeit ausgebrochen. Alles wollte verpackt, ordentlich verstaut und katalogisiert werden. Niemandem war etwas gelegen, wenn etwas während der Reise nach Aman verloren ging.

Im Allgemeinen war es also das reinste Chaos, in welches Bruchtal ausgebrochen war, als Elrond verkündete, er wolle in den Westen gehen, jetzt, da Sauron vernichtet und Gondor wieder einen König hatte. Und eine Königin, aber noch wollte er dem nicht allzu viele Gedanken widmen.

In dem allgemeinen Durcheinander war es aber wohl absehbar gewesen, dass das eine oder andere nicht ganz so verlief, wie es sollte. Elrond drehte sich dieser Tage permanent im Kreis und wollte seine Augen am liebsten überall haben. Viele wollten mit ihm gehen, wenn auch noch lange nicht alle. Die Zahl derer, die Mittelerde hinter sich lassen wollten, war dennoch groß, was einige nicht gerade unerhebliche, logistische Probleme mit sich brachte. Er war ganz sicher froh, wenn all das vorüber war. Manchmal war es einfach nur mühselig, der Fürst eines so namhaften Hauses zu sein.

Elrond musste am besten an jedem Ort zugleich sein. Rethtulu, sein Kammerdiener, meinte zwar, er solle sich nicht so übernehmen und lieber einige seiner Aufgaben an seine Verwalter abgeben, aber wie immer fühlte sich Elrond damit nicht allzu wohl. Er musste einfach seine Aufgaben möglichst persönlich übernehmen, damit er das Gefühl hatte, alles unter Kontrolle halten zu können. Auch wenn ihm bewusst war, dass dies nur allzu oft nicht möglich sein konnte.

Eines hatte er dabei jedoch übersehen: Ceomon, sein zweiter Kammerdiener, war in den letzten Tagen recht still gewesen. Es war vor allem Rethtulu gewesen, der um ihn herum gewesen war, obgleich dieser der stillere und unauffälligere von beiden war. Wie auch immer er das in seiner auffälligen Rüstung bewerkstelligen konnte, Elrond hatte es nach all den Jahrtausenden noch immer nicht herausgefunden. Wie dem auch sei, dass ausgerechnet Ceomon so still war, hätte ihm zu denken geben müssen, wäre er nicht so sehr mit der Organisation seines Aufbruches ausgelastet.

Wenige Wochen vor dem eigentlichen Aufbruch tauchte Ceomon wieder aus der Versenkung auf. Elrond saß zu später Stunde vor seinem Kamin, trank einen Kelch Wein und beobachtete das Feuer, als sein Freund um Einlas bat. Nichts ahnen ließ Elrond ihn freilich ein, auch wenn er über den Stapel Pergament die Stirn runzelte, die Ceomon unter den Arm geklemmt hatte.

„Was ist das?", wollte er sodann wissen.

Das Lächeln auf den Lippen des alten Noldo gab Elrond nun ernsthaft zu denken.

„Ich habe mir etwas gedacht", begann Ceomon. „Ihr wisst, mein Herr, dass Ihr großes geleistet habt für diese Welt, und Euer Name wird sicher noch lange für große Weisheit und Macht stehen. Aber die Menschen sind kurzlebig und so auch ihre Erinnerungen. Also dachte ich mir, dass ich Euch für die Nachwelt verewige." Er reichte Elrond den Pergamentstapel. „Es ist eine Biographie über Euch."

Auf dem obersten Blatt stand groß und in geschwungenen, etwas distinguierten Tengwar „Elrond Peredhel – Leben und Werk".

„Pathetischer konntest du es nicht schreiben?", kommentierte Elrond, während er den Stapel höchst kritisch musterte. Eine Biographie? Über ihn? Das war absurd und völlig übertrieben!

„Lass den Unsinn", brummte er also und rückte Ceomon die Schrift wieder in die Arme, um danach weiter an seinem Wein zu nippen. Das Prasseln des Feuers war sehr beruhigend nach so einem anstrengenden Tag.

„Das ist kein Unsinn!", protestierte Ceomon. „Ihr verkauft Euch oft genug unter Wert, aber dass ein Mitglied des Weisen Rates nicht ohne Bedeutung sein kann, müsst doch selbst Ihr einsehen." Er legte eine bettelnde Miene auf, als er Elrond das Manuskript erneut reichte.

„Dann kannst du doch auch etwa über Mithrandir oder Galadriel schreiben, immerhin gründete die Hohe Dame den Rat", kommentierte Elrond. „Oder gleich etwas zu Saruman, immerhin war er das Oberhaupt des Rates. Und außerdem insbesondere durch seinen Verrat und seine Motive für ebendiesen ein wahrscheinlich weitaus interessanteres Gebiet, um ihn zu biographieren."

„Und Ihr wohl nicht?", ließ Ceomon nicht locker. „Ihr habt das Zweite Zeitalter maßgeblich mitbestimmt. Ihr habt zahlreiche Kriege gegen Sauron geführt, nicht wenige davon siegreich. Ihr habt Bruchtal gegründet, ein Ort, der in weiten Teilen Mittelerdes als ein Haus der Erinnerungen und der Erholung aber auch als Ort der Macht bekannt ist. Hinter diesen Mauern habt Ihr mehrmals Sauron erfolgreich die Stirn geboten."

Elrond machte ein langes Gesicht. Es stimmte zwar alles, was Ceomon da völlig ohne Übertreibungen und Euphemismen anführte, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er all das allen ständig unter die Nase reiben wollte. Dummerweise fühlte er sich Ceomon gegenüber noch in diesen Tagen wie der kleine Junge im Haus auf dem Amon Ereb, welcher des Nachts zu dem Noldo kam und ihn bat, die Monster unter seinem Bett zu vertreiben. Wenn sein alter Freund erst einmal hartnäckig bei etwas blieb (und das blieb er oft), kam es nur allzu häufig vor, dass Elrond einfach nicht sein sagen konnte. Schicksalsergeben seufzte er.

„Unter einer Bedingung!", mahnte er. „Ich will jedes einzelne Kapitel vorher einsehen und korrigieren. Erst dann gebe ich dir die Erlaubnis, den Text hier weiter zu verbreiten."

Ceomon strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. „Wollt Ihr gleich beginnen?", fragte er eifrig.

Wieder seufzte Elrond. Es war wohl besser, Ceomon seinen Willen zu lassen, dann hatte er es rasch hinter sich. „Wenn du willst", sagte er. „Aber ich werde heute nicht mehr alles lesen; es war ein langer Tag."

Er nahm das Manuskript wieder entgegen und besah es sich skeptisch. Dieses Gefühl, die eigene Biographie in Händen zu halten, konnte er kaum wirklich angemessen beschreiben. Es seltsam zu nennen, war noch ein sehr milder Ausdruck.

Das Vorwort beinhaltete eine kurze Einführung in die Thematik, in welcher Ceomon ein paar kurze Worte über sich verlor und dann mit allerhand Euphemismen einen Abriss zu Elronds Leben gab. Danach widmete er sich sodann Elronds frühesten Jahren, an die er sich selbst kaum noch bis gar nicht mehr erinnern konnte: Seinen ersten Jahren in Arvernien.

„Wie sieht Elwing aus?", fragte er sich leise selbst. Ein gewisser Teil in ihm sagte ihm, dass es ihn schockieren sollte, wenn er nicht einmal mehr wusste, wie seine Eltern ausgesehen hatten, der weitaus größere Teil jedoch war darüber kaum verwundert. Dann räusperte er sich und war mit seinen Gedanken wieder im Hier und Jetzt. „Warum schreibst du, dass Elwing meinen Bruder und mich liebte?", fragte er. „Das ist doch eine sehr vage Vermutung. Sie verließ uns für einen Stein, und selbst Onkel Maglor hatte eingeräumt, dass das eine Mutter nicht tun sollte. Erwähne das."

Nun war es an Ceomon zu seufzen. „Wir Ihr wünscht."

„Das war die Abmachung", erinnerte der Hausherr ihn.

Ceomon griff zu einem Notizblatt und einer Feder, die nahebei in einem Tintenfass stand, und machte sich eine entsprechende Notiz.

„Und streich das mit meiner Abstammung", fügte Elrond an. „ **Schon allein wegen ihrer höchst interessanten Abstammung von großen Fürsten der Edain (namentlich zu nennen sind in erster Linien Tuor und Beren), den verschiedensten Geschlechtern der Eldar und nicht zuletzt der Maiar höchstselbst** , das ist völlig übertrieben!"

„Nein, natürlich nicht", hielt Ceomon dagegen. „Es ist nur ein Fakt."

„Der immer und immer wieder allen unter die Nase gerieben werden muss?", konterte der Halbelb. „Außerdem ist dieses ganze Kapitel voller Euphemismen. Earendil soll wirklich gesagt haben, dass er nach unserer Geburt für eine längere Zeit daheim bleiben wollte? Umgesetzt hat er es nie. An ihn habe ich nicht einmal den Ansatz einer blassen Erinnerung wie an Elwing. Aber … ah! Immerhin erwähnst du es doch: **Earendil konnte sein Versprechen, nun für eine Weile daheim zu bleiben, kein Jahr lang durchhalten.** Zumindest etwas, will ich meinen."

„Und Ihr müsst mir doch auch zugestehen, dass ich allgemein versuchte, gerade Eure Seite zu betonen", sagte Ceomon.

„ **Natürlich weiß man nicht, wie sich all das entwickelt hätte, wären Herr Maglor und Herr Maedhros nie in Arvernien eingefallen** ", las Elrond. „ **Ich kann nur mutmaßen und behaupten, dass Earendil auch dann seinen Söhnen nicht allzu sehr ans Herz gewachsen wäre, die Zeit wäre dafür einfach zu kurz gewesen und die Zwillinge zu jung. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Earendil von der wenigen Zeit auch noch einen Großteil auf See verbracht auf der Suche nach einem Weg in den Westen.**

Ja, das hast du wohl", räumte er dann ein. Ich störe mich daran, dass viele meinen, er hätte es vordergründig zum Schutz seiner Familie getan. Das mag sein, schlussendlich konnte er aber nur zwischen Pest und Cholera wählen. Egal, was er getan hätte, es hätte privat seiner Familie nur schaden können. Entweder hätte Morgoth uns vernichtet oder er hätte Söhne, die keine Beziehung zu ihm aufbauen konnten, weil sie nicht mit ihm aufwachsen durften. Abgesehen davon, dass Elwing uns verließ, was die ohnehin nie wirklich vorhandene Familie völlig zerrissen hatte."

Dann entdeckte er einen bestimmten Satz. „Grundgütiger!", stieß er aus. „Musst du ausgerechnet das erwähnen?! **Viele Jahre später zog er Elrond immer wieder damit auf, dass er ihn schon als Säugling auf den Armen gehalten hatte, obwohl er natürlich nicht genau wissen konnte, ob dies auch wirklich stimmte.** Das hatte mir Galad bis zuletzt vorgehalten."

Ceomon schmunzelte. „Ich halte das für eine ganz amüsante Anekdote", kommentierte er nur trocken. „Davon leben Biographien doch, oder?"

Elrond nahm es zähneknirschend hin. Leider hatte Ceomon Recht, und es würde der Biographie wohl ihren Sinn nehmen, würden solche Geschichten keine Erwähnung finden. Er musste an seine Biographie Gil-galads denken, die er vor einem Zeitalter schrieb. Diese quoll förmlich über mit solcherlei Geschichten aus dem Nähkästchen.

Elrond wusste, dass Onkel Maglor damals, als er seinen Bruder und ihn aufgenommen hatte, viel Kritik dafür erhalten hatte. Allzu viele Details darüber hatte er jedoch nie erfahren und auch nie in Erfahrung bringen wollen. Ebenjene nun hier zu lesen, warf ein wohl als interessant zu bezeichnendes Bild auf die damaligen Ereignisse. Auch an jene konnte er sich kaum noch erinnern, und war sich vor allem nicht bewusst, dass auch Onkel Maedhros ihnen anfangs Feind gewesen war. Er war sich nur noch des Faktes bewusst, dass er ihn als unnahbarer als Onkel Maglor empfunden hatte, sich darum aber nie geschert hatte. Die Vorstellung, dass Onkel Maedhros jemals eine Aversion gegen ihn empfunden haben könnte, verwirrte und befremdete ihn.

„Es hinterlässt ein unangenehmes Gefühl, wenn du so viel aus meiner Kindheit ausplauderst", sagte er zu Ceomon.

„Was habt Ihr erwartet? Es ist eine Biographie", konterte dieser.

„Dass du beispielsweise weniger von solch privaten Details berichtest", gab Elrond an. „Ich finde es sehr gut, dass du auch einmal ansprichst, dass weder Elwing oder gar Earendil die Heilande waren, für die sie allgemein gehalten werden. Aber im selben Atemzug von dem berichten, was Elros und ich als Kinder angestellt haben? Ich weiß nicht … Wen interessiert es, dass Elros Hauspuschen nicht ausstehen konnte, womit er in regelmäßigen Abständen sowohl Onkel Maglor als Onkel Maedhros in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte?"

Anscheinend fast schon gegen seinen Willen musste Ceomon lachen. „Dass Ihr das Tier ausgerechnet Pieps nanntet, ist wohl wirklich eine meiner Lieblingsgeschichten aus Eurer Kindheit!"

Elrond verzog das Gesicht. „Was erwartest du? Ich war ein Kind!", protestierte er.

„Ihr seid bis heute in Eurer Namensgebung nicht besser", stichelte Ceomon mit einem Grinsen. „Bis heute heißen alle Eure Hunde Garahû, und das seit anderthalb Zeitaltern."

Zumindest erwähnte er nicht, dass bei Arwens Namen der väterliche Stolz mit Elrond durchgegangen war. Es schwang jedoch mehr als deutlich in seinen Worten mit.

„Aber ehrlich, das hier geht zu weit!", brauste er mit einem Male auf und zitierte: „ **Direkt darauf hatte der kleine Elros wütend und bockig mit dem Fuß aufstampfend geschimpft, dass Elrond ja gar nichts von seinem Stück abgegeben habe und er das furchtbar gemein fände.** Wenn du über mich ausplauderst, kann ich das irgendwie noch tolerieren. Aber nicht, wenn du über Elros redest!"

Ceomon mimte das Unschuldslamm. „Dabei war genau das der Wendepunkt in Eurer Beziehung zum Herrn Maedhros. Es ist wichtig, dass ich das erwähne, ansonsten würde einfach etwas fehlen."

„So ein Unsinn, das wird verbrannt und dann hat es sich damit!" Elrond war schon drauf und dran, die Pergamente den Flammen zu überantworten, als Ceomon mit panischer Mine dazwischen sprang.

„Bitte nicht!", rief er flehend aus. „Der Text hat mich Wochen gekostet, bis ich ihn soweit ausformuliert hatte, dass ich ihn Euch zeigen konnte. Gebt ihm die Möglichkeit, seinen Wert zu zeigen, bitte!"

Elrond sah ihn scharf an. „Nur für dich", erinnerte er ihn und wandte seinen kritischen Blick erneut den Worten vor ihm zu. Was man nicht alles für einen sehr guten Freund tat …

„Wenigstens führst du auch Felaroth an", sagte er. „Immerhin etwas. Aber du musst viel deutlicher herausstellen, was für ein scheußlicher Elb er war! Ich sag's dir, er hat mit Absicht dafür gesorgt, dass meine Zahnschmerzen nicht weggingen! Selbst Gwailin konnte dieses Problem im Handumdrehen beseitigen, und aus meinem heutigen Wissensstand heraus kann ich dir versprechen, dass auch Felaroth die entsprechenden Kräuter gekannt hatte."

Nun schmunzelte Ceomon wieder und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wisst Ihr, dass Ihr noch immer wie das Kind von damals klingen könnt?", meinte er keck.

Der Hausherr schnaubte nur abfällig und überging dies. „Warum behauptest du, dass Elros und ich **wundervolle Sänger und Harfenisten** gewesen seien und sind?", brummte er. „Streich das. Das war nur Elros. Er war besser als ich."

„Nein." Ceomon runzelte verwundert die Stirn. „Wieso sollte ich das streichen. Immerhin hat sich Celebrían doch erst in Eure Musik und dann erst in Euch verliebt. Das sagt alles, finde ich."

„Es bleibt dennoch gelogen, wenn du meinst, ich könnte in irgendeiner Weise mit meinem Bruder oder gar Onkel Maglor mithalten", blieb Elrond stur.

„Und genau das meine ich, wenn ich sage, dass Ihr Euch unter Wert verkauft", kommentierte Ceomon nur trocken.

„Und dann schreibst du das hier!", ereiferte Elrond sich aufgebracht. „ **Offen gesagt ist das durchaus eine Unart, aber sie ist ihm einfach nicht auszutreiben.** Was soll denn das heißen?"

„Genau das, was ich Euch ohnehin schon seit Jahrtausenden vorhalte", konterte Ceomon. „Ihr seid sehr berechenbar, mein Herr. Jedenfalls in manchen Belangen. Ihr sagt immer, egal zu welchem Anlass, dass Ihr ein schlechter Musiker seid, und unterschlagt dabei, dass Ihr Gil-galads Hofmusiker seid. Wenn auch einer, der nur mit vorgehaltener Waffe etwas vor anderen Leuten spielte, was schon kurios genug ist, wie ich finde."

Elrond warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, musste sich aber insgeheim doch eingestehen, dass sein alter Freund Recht hatte. Außerdem war es sehr schön, auf diese Weise an seine Kindheit erinnert zu werden, auch wenn der Gedanke ihm nicht zusagte, dass alle Welt diese Zeilen lesen sollte. Es war die Zeit seines Lebens, an die er sich noch heute am liebsten zurückerinnerte. Seine schönsten und vielleicht auch wehmütigsten Erinnerungen. Das Land seiner Kindheit gab es nicht mehr, kaum etwas war noch übrig davon. Und das, was noch existierte, hatte nachhaltig sein Gesicht verändert. Die Wälder Ossiriands waren verschwunden und einer weitläufigen, aber nur spärlich bewachsenen Küstenlandschaft gewichen. Es hatte sich nie mehr von Untergang Beleriands erholt.

„Gwailin!", rief er auf einmal aus. „Du erwähnst ihn ja auch!" Und schon war er hin und weg. „Wie ich ihn als Kind geliebt habe! Er hat es weit gebracht, nun, als Schatzmeister Thranduils. Aber seine Geschichten bleiben unvergessen. Sie waren wirklich die beste Medizin gegen so gut wie alles, als ich noch ein Kind war."

Ceomon lächelte warm. „Ihr hattet ihn auch irgendwann zum Onkel erkoren", kommentierte er. „Es war immer so ungemein drollig mit anzusehen, was passierte, wenn es hieß, dass ein Tagesausflug zu Gwailin anstand."

„Du hättest dich an meiner Stelle auch gefreut", protestierte Elrond. „Gwailin war der Held meiner Kindheitstage. Nun, Held ist vielleicht übertrieben, aber du weißt, was ich meine. Seine Geschichten haben auch bei meinen Kindern Wunder gewirkt, und Estel meinte, dass er sie seinen Kindern wohl auch erzählen würde."

„Ich frage mich, was Gwailin dazu meint, wenn er erfährt, dass selbst der König von Gondor seine Geschichten weitervererbt", sinnierte Ceomon. „Früher oder später müssen wir ihn das einfach fragen, sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergibt."

„Das interessiert mich auch", fügte Elrond an. „Aber schau mal. Jetzt machst du einen Zeitsprung zu der Begebenheit hin mit den Orks. Ich war da kein Kind mehr, wie du hier schriebst."

„Doch, natürlich wart Ihr das."

„Ich war mindestens schon jugendlich!"

„Für Euer Empfinden ja, ich sehe noch immer das Kind in Euch."

„Pah!" Elrond griff zu der Feder und strich die Formulierung **die kleinen Halbelben** durch. „Und das bleibt so", fügte er noch an. „Außerdem war dieser Überfall der Anlass, dass Onkel Maedhros uns schließlich doch das Kämpfen beibrachte. Niemand drückt Kindern eine Waffe in die Hand, und wenn es nur ein Holzschwert ist, um damit ernsthaft das Kämpfen zu erlernen."

„Wenn Ihr das so sehen wollt …"

„Außerdem bist du jetzt bei dem Teil angelangt, bei dem selbst meine Onkel hatten einsehen müssen, dass wir langsam erwachsen wurden", setzte Elrond nach. „Sie hatten uns nicht ohne Grund neben den Schwertern, die Onkel Maedhros eigens für uns geschmiedet hatte, auch die Schwerter von Amrod und Amras gegeben."

„Das war in der Tat ein großes Zugeständnis ihrerseits", sagte Ceomon. „Ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass es mich erstaunte, dass die Herren dies getan hatten. Sie hingen vor allem nach diesem vielleicht schmerzlichsten all ihrer Verluste sehr an allem, was sie an ihre Brüder erinnerte. Vielleicht sahen sie ein bisschen etwas von Amrod und Amras in Euch und Eurem Bruder. Die Schwerter von Feanors jüngsten Zwillingssöhnen wurden an dessen von seinen Söhnen erwählte Enkel weitergegeben, ebenso Zwillinge."

„Und nun führen meine Söhne sie. Fast würde ich einen Wink des Schicksals darin sehen." Er erhob sich und legte das Manuskript zur Seite. „Aber genug für heute, es ist wirklich spät, und ich will schlafen. Morgen wird wieder nur ein langer Tag."

„Dabei kommt doch gerade jetzt mit Gil-galad der spannende Teil", erinnerte Ceomon ihn.

„Wie du da über uns lästerst, kann ich nun wirklich auch morgen lesen", brummte Elrond.


	2. Reiche erblühen

Wie Elrond es vorhergesehen hatte, obgleich es dafür nicht einmal einer so besonderen Gabe wie seiner bedurft hatte, wurde auch dieser Tag wieder vom Durcheinander bestimmt. Manchmal fragte sich Elrond, wie dieser Haushalt überhaupt funktionieren konnte. Zumindest definitiv nicht ohne ihn, das stand fest. Und selbst er konnte manchmal kaum alles zusammenhalten. Er hätte sich keinen so bunt zusammengewürfelten Haufen Elben als Haushalt erwählen sollen, vor allem nicht mit solchen Eigenbrötlern wie Gildor oder Glorfindel. Von Erestor sprach er schon gar nicht mehr. Dieser saß ohnehin die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek, als wäre sie seine hochheilige Festung, und ging zumindest metaphorisch gesprochen auf jeden mit einer Waffe los, der es wagte, ein Buch ausleihen zu wollen.

Und dann war da noch Bilbo, der alte Hobbit, der wohl meinte, ein Fürst habe immer Zeit für seine Belange und ganz besonders ein Meister Elrond. Mit der Vehemenz alter Leute drängte er ihn dazu, sein neuestes Werk vorzutragen. Wieder einmal etwas über Earendil. Wäre Elrond sich nicht des Umstandes des Alters des Hobbits bewusst, er wäre wohl erbost gewesen, solche Werke in seinen Hallen zu vernehmen. Da Bilbo allerdings nicht mehr der Jüngste und auch schon etwas schusselig im Kopf war, konnte Elrond ihm zumindest das teilweise nachsehen.

Am Abend, als er erschöpft die Füße hochlegte und sich in seinem Kräutergarten entspannen wollte, ließ Ceomon ihm gerade einmal eine Stunde für sich allein, bevor er ihn wieder mit der Biographie bedrängte.

„Habt Ihr schon weitergelesen?", wollte er ungeduldig wie ein kleines Kind wissen.

„Ich habe den ganzen Tag gearbeitet und musste mich zusätzlich noch um Bilbo kümmern", erinnerte Elrond ihn. „Wann soll ich das also geschafft haben? Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass alte Leute manchmal sehr anstrengend sein können? Und ich dachte, Mithrandir sei eigen, was das angeht."

„Er ist ein Istar, natürlich ist er eigen", sagte Ceomon. „Aber das war er schon in Aman, das kann ich Euch versichern. Auch wenn sich dieser Charakterzug erst hier, in Mittelerde, besonders stark bei ihm ausgeprägt hat. Ich glaube, er hat seinen Spaß damit, den alten Tattergreis zu spielen, obwohl er es nicht ist. Aber wie dem auch sei. Wollt Ihr weiterlesen?"

Schon das erste Kapitel dieses Abends ließ Elrond schon wieder bereuen, dass er überhaupt bei dieser Schnapsidee Ceomons mitmachte. „Die Qual der Wahl", hieß es.

„Lass uns das überspringen", meinte er nur und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich will nicht an unsere Flucht aus Beleriand erinnert werden. Sie war schlimm genug."

Elrond blätterte rasch um und kam nun zu Gil-galad. Er wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, was für eine Todesangst er um seinen Bruder hatte ausstehen müssen, als dieser tatsächlich dem Tod näher gewesen war als dem Leben. Und als er ihm eröffnet hatte, welche Wahl er getroffen hatte … Elrond hatte in diesem Moment gewusst, dass sein Bruder für ihn so oder so verloren gewesen war. Entweder starb er während ihrer Flucht an der mysteriösen Krankheit, die ihn befallen hatte, oder viele Jahre später an Alter und Schwäche.

Nein, daran wollte er sich wirklich nicht erinnern. Es war eine schlimme Zeit.

„Aha", machte er, als er das nächste Kapitel las. „Gil-galad hat mir also immer falsche Bescheidenheit vorgeworfen, soso." Er warf Ceomon einen langen Blick zu und schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Aber kommst du auch noch tatsächlich mit diesem unsäglichen jungen Herrn! Dass du mich nicht so nennen sollst, hab ich dir bis heute nicht austreiben können, dabei ist das eine Unart von dir."

„Zumindest darüber habt Ihr Euch gemeinsam mit Eurem Bruder aufgeregt", sagte Ceomon trocken. „Er fand es genauso grässlich, wenn Rethtulu und ich Euch so nannten. Dabei wart Ihr doch genau das: junge Herren."

„Weißt du, wie unangenehm es ist, wenn derjenige so etwas zu einem sagt, der einen als Kind auch mal den Hintern versohlt hat, wenn er nicht spurte?", hielt Elrond dagegen. „Natürlich konnten wir es nicht leiden, wenn ihr uns so nanntest. Es war einfach falsch, ist es noch heute und wird es immer sein. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass Gil-galad uns ohne großes Federlesen solch hohe und einflussreiche Posten in seinem Hofstaat verlieh. Und das nur, weil wir so schnell Freundschaft mit ihm schlossen! Natürlich kam da der Verdacht der Vetternwirtschaft auf."

„Aber ganz ehrlich: Was bei den Herren der Noldor war keine Vetternwirtschaft?", sagte Ceomon. „Man sah nur deswegen lange darüber hinweg, weil die meisten Herren ihre Arbeit angemessen erledigten. Bei Euch störte man sich nur deswegen daran, weil Ihr Euch als Feanorer seht. Aber darüber solltet Ihr nun wirklich schon lange hinweg sein."

„Ja …", brummte Elrond kleinlaut. „Du hast ja Recht, ich bin schon still."

Der Text kam mittlerweile zu dem Punkt, als begonnen wurde, Forlond zu errichten. „ **Wobei es Elrond jedoch seinem Bruder verboten hatte, zur Axt zu greifen, und nun für zwei schuftete** ", las Elrond und kommentierte dann: „Dieser Satz trieft förmlich vor Ironie und klingt äußerst abwertend. Ändere ihn ab."

Ceomon legte wieder einmal eine Unschuldsmine auf. „Ich weiß nicht, was Ihr habt", behauptete er. „Es stimmt doch aber, dass ihr Euren Bruder nie habt körperlich arbeiten lassen, wenn Ihr es verhindern konntet, und seine Arbeiten selbst übernommen habt. Ihr glaubt gar nicht, wie oft Elros mir damit in den Ohren gelegen hat, dass Ihr ihn viel zu sehr bemuttert hattet und er dabei immer befürchten musste, dass Ihr Euch gleich einen Fuß oder eine Hand abschlagt oder Euch sonst etwas geschieht. Dass Ihr mit solcherlei Arbeiten nicht gerade geschickt seid, müsst Ihr doch zugeben, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst", stritt Elrond alles ab, womit für ihn das Thema vom Tisch war, nur um nicht zugeben zu müssen, dass Ceomon eigentlich recht hatte. „Immerhin sagst du auch, dass ich meinen nicht gerade bescheidenen Teil dazu beitrug, um Gil-galads Reich förmlich aus dem Nichts zu formen. Und das als politischer Laie!"

Ceomon hob eine Augenbraue. „Nanu, auf einmal keine falsche Bescheidenheit mehr", wunderte er sich. „Eigentlich wart Ihr insofern kein Laie, da die Herren Maedhros und Maglor Euch und Eurem Bruder schon als Kinder vieles mitgegeben haben, was Euch in Eurem späteren Leben von Nutzen war. Ihr habt dies oftmals nur nicht als Lehren empfunden, da der Herr Maglor geschickt genug war, Euch dieses Wissen nicht in trockenen Unterrichtsstunden bei verstaubten Hauslehrern beibringen zu lassen."

„Das stimmt wohl", sagte Elrond. „Es scheint zu verblüffen, dass die Zeit in Ossiriand, die nun wirklich den geringsten Teil meines Lebens ausmachte, doch zugleich auch die prägendste gewesen war."

Er blätterte weiter. „Ah, hier kommst du wieder ins Spiel", sagte er. „Und du _erwähltest_ uns als deine neuen Dienstherren? Mein Lieber, du hast dich uns aufgezwungen. Nicht, dass ich darüber nicht froh wäre, aber deine Wortwahl ist eine deutliche Untertreibung der tatsächlichen Verhältnisse."

„Ich habe mich Euch nicht aufgezwungen", protestierte Ceomon. „Ihr habt nie Widerworte eingelegt. Außerdem könnt Ihr nicht abstreiten, dass es nur zu Eurem besten getan hatte."

„Natürlich haben wir protestiert!", konterte Elrond. „Schon schlimm genug, dass du und Rethtulu uns immer als junge Herren bezeichnet hattest, aber das war nun wirklich die Krönung all dessen. Du warst unser Kindermädchen und auf einmal wolltest du unser Diener sein? Stell dir doch einmal vor, wie das für uns gewirkt haben musste!"

„Zumindest hat sich dieses Dienstverhältnis bis heute hervorragend gehalten. Eine schlechte Idee kann es also nicht gewesen sein …"

„Pah!" Elrond schnaubte und ließ Ceomon seinen Willen.

„Ihr müsst aber auch wirklich einsehen, dass ich Euch sehr oft von Nutzen war", setzte Ceomon nach.

„Wenn du auf die Begebenheit mit diesem Schneemonster bei den Lossoth anspielst, die du hier erwähnst: ja, bei allen Valar, du hast ja recht!", rief Elrond aus. „Ohne dich hätte mich dieses Biest vollends zerfleischt."

Er hatte bis heute nicht herausgefunden, was sie im Eis des hohen Nordens auf der Suche angefallen hatte, und er wollte es eigentlich auch nicht wissen. Ebenso hatte er nicht herausfinden können, was sie geritten hatte, ausgerechnet dort nach Onkel Maglor zu suchen. Spätere Suchen hatten sie niemals mehr in solch lebensfeindliche Gegenden gebracht.

Ceomon lächelte triumphierend, als er Elrond doch zur Einsicht gebracht hatte.

„Wie wunderbar", brummte Elrond verstimmt. „Jetzt kommt das Kapitel, in dem du dich bestimmt lang und breit über Galad und mich amüsierst. Und unseren achtzigsten Geburtstag erwähnst du auch noch! Muss das sein? Er war einfach nur peinlich!"

„Zu Eurer Verteidigung muss gesagt werden, dass nicht Ihr daran schuld gewesen seid, dass sowohl Ihr als auch Euer Bruder zu viel Wein getrunken hattet", milderte Ceomon ab.

„Es war diese Elbin, von der ich bis heute nicht weiß, wie sie heißt", sagte Elrond. „Sie hat immer Wein nachgegossen und mir dabei auch noch schöne Augen gemacht. Grundgütiger, Jugendsünden … Weiß Celebrían eigentlich davon? Ich hoffe, nicht!"

„Wenn, dann hat sie es nicht von Rethtulu oder mir erfahren, das schwöre ich bei allem, was mir heilig ist", sagte Ceomon feierlich.

Elrond atmete erleichtert auf. Jetzt, wo er sich wieder an diese Begebenheit erinnerte, hätte er keine Nacht mehr ruhig schlafen können, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Celebrían darüber im Bilde war.

„Aber oh! Galads Pfannkuchen!", rief Elrond aus. „Sie waren einfach unwiderstehlich! Er hatte immer behauptet, sein Großvater hätte sie noch besser backen können. Dann frage ich mich, warum er sie nicht als Druckmittel gegen den Feind eingesetzt hat. Wenn sie so lecker gewesen waren, hatten sie sich bestimmt hervorragend dafür geeignet."

Sie beide mussten bei der Vorstellung einer Horde Orks, welche Fingolfin um seine Pfannkuchen anbettelten, herzhaft lachen.

„Leider kam ich nie in den Genuss der Pfannkuchen vom Hohen König Fingolfin", sagte Ceomon. „Aber es stimmt, dass schon die seines Enkels unwiderstehlich waren. Ich beneide Euch, dass er Euch immer welche gebacken hat."

„Aber nicht vom Thema ablenken", mahnte Elrond ihn. „ **Natürlich stäubte sich Herr Elrond mal wieder dagegen** , schreibst du hier, wo es darum geht, wie Gil-galad mich zum Herold ernennen wollte. Streiche das ‚mal wieder'. Ich habe mich mit Recht mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt."

„Viel genützt hat es ja nicht, wenn ich das so sagen darf …", warf Ceomon ein.

„Mime du nur die Unschuld in Person", mahnte der Hausherr ihn. „Du weiß genau, dass du es nicht bist. Und außerdem: Die Frage des Erbes für Gil-galad war zugleich haarsträubend und erheiternd? Der letzte Teil stimmt ganz gewiss nicht."

„Doch natürlich. Wenn man das Theater als Außenstehender beobachten konnte, sehr wohl", hielt der alte Noldo dagegen. „Nur Ihr konntet auf die Idee kommen, ihn verkuppeln zu wollen, und nur Euch hatte er dies auch noch kommentarlos durchgehen lassen. Natürlich war das ungemein erheiternd, Euch bei Euren jugendhaften Kupplungsversuchen zuzusehen, während Ihr Euch gleichzeitig des Konters des Hohen Königs erwehrtet, wie er dasselbe bei Euch versuchte. Manchmal wart Ihr beide wie kleine Kinder. Im Übrigen war das eine weit verbreitete Ansicht, auch wenn daran nur wenige Anstoß nahmen."

„Lästere du nur", brummte Elrond. „Das machst du ja allgemein sehr gern, besonders in diesem Pamphlet. **Als er einige Wochen später Vardamir kennen lernte, war er sofort vernarrt in den kleinen Jungen und konnte gar nicht genug von ihm bekommen, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde.** Das stimmt doch nun wirklich nicht! Natürlich konnte ich von ihm genug bekommen. Dass er mein erster Neffe gewesen war, macht ihn doch noch lange nicht zu etwas absolut Besonderem!"

„Nun, doch", kommentierte Ceomon. „Ihr hattet gar nicht mehr aufhören wollen, mit ihm zu spielen. Sein ‚Onkel Elrond' war zugegebener Maßen aber auch zu goldig."

„Aber das hier treibt es nun wirklich zu weit!", ereiferte sich der Hausherr. „ **Zwar hatte Elros in dieser Zeit immer wieder gesagt, dass Herr Elrond sich viel zu viele Sorgen um ihn mache, aber zugegebener Maßen hatte Herr Elrond hier durchaus Recht – zumindest bis zu einem gewissen Maße, denn er übertrieb dennoch immer wieder.** Nenne mir auch nur ein Beispiel, wo ich übertrieben haben soll!"

„Das mit der Axt zum Beispiel wäre so eines", sagte Ceomon sogleich. „Allgemein wart Ihr aber schon halb vor Sorge gestorben, wenn Herr Elros auch nur einmal ein wenig geniest hatte oder gestolpert war. Und das sind nur wenige Beispiele! Soll ich weitermachen?"

Elrond ahmte erfolgreich einen Fisch an Land nach. „Hab dich nicht so!", schnappte er dann patzig und war ruhig.

„Oh, der Krieg in Eregion", wechselte er daher lieber rasch das Thema. „Wirklich eine sehr ereignisreiche Zeit."

„Wenn auch voller Tragödien", fügte Ceomon an. „Dennoch, wenn man bedenkt, was alles aus diesem Krieg erwuchs, ist wohl nicht alles davon schlecht. Auch wenn ich mich einfach nicht an die Belagerung des gerade erst erbauten Imladris erinnern will. Sie war grässlich!"

„Ich weiß bis heute nicht, wie wir das hatten überstehen können. Aber dass du hier schreibst, ich hätte mich ‚mal wieder' dagegen gesträubt, als Gil-galad mich zum Führer seiner Truppen ernannte, ist eine glatte Lüge. Von so etwas hättest du auch abgeraten, wenn du vorher noch nie einen Krieg dieser Größenordnung und erst recht nicht dieser Bedeutung ausgefochten hättest."

„Wie Ihr meint …" Anscheinend hatte Ceomon mittlerweile nicht mehr unbedingt die Muse, ihm Widerworte zu leisten.

„Ach du meine …", stammelte Elrond mit einem Male. „Meine Beziehung zu Celebrían. Wie peinlich. Musst du wirklich anführen, wie dämlich ich mich angestellt habe?"

„Ja, natürlich", versicherte Ceomon. „Die Herrin Celebrían ist ein essenzieller Teil Eures Lebens, das könnt Ihr nicht bestreiten."

„Aber zu erwähnen, wie ich sie das erste Mal sah und mich wie ein kleiner Junge benahm, der noch grün hinter den Ohren ist …" Elrond wurde rot wie eine Tomate und wollte eigentlich gar nicht weiter lesen. Aus irgendeinem Grund tat er es aber dennoch.

„ **Er stammelte nur etwas unverständliches, wurde rot wie eine Tomate und war auf und davon** ", las er vor sich hin und knurrte dann missbilligend. „ _Das_ muss nun wirklich nicht erwähnt werden, Ceomon! Es reicht, wenn du mein kleinkindliches Verhalten andeutest, und schon das ist zu viel. Und das geht nun wirklich zu weit! **Ich musste immer wieder sehr lachen, wenn er sich auf diese Momente wie auf eine Schlacht vorbereitete und sich am Ende doch wie ein kleiner Junge benahm, der noch grün hinter den Ohren war.** Was soll das, Ceomon? Streich solche Sätze hier sofort raus!"

Er drückte seinem Freund die Pergamentbögen in die Arme und ließ nicht locker, bis dieser unter seinem wütenden Blick die entsprechenden Sätze zu Elronds Zufriedenheit korrigiert hatte.

„Geht doch", sagte er schließlich mit finsterem Blick.

„Diesen Blick beherrscht Ihr wirklich meisterlich", meinte Ceomon jedoch nur unbeeindruckt.

„Und du beherrschst es meisterlich, die Stimmung in diesem Text schwanken zu lassen", kommentierte Elrond. „Von meinen Liebeskapriolen kommst du direkt zur Schlacht des Letzten Bündnisses. Aber nein, das will ich heute wirklich nicht mehr lesen. Ich will mich nicht an den Anblick Saurons erinnern, wie er leibhaftig vor mir stand und Gil-galad bei lebendigem Leiben verbannte. Meinen Freund …" Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Erinnerungen loszuwerden. „Nein, damit reicht es für heute. Gute Nacht."


	3. Die Jahre des Verblassens

Als Ceomon am nächsten Abend wieder zu Elrond kam, damit sie die Biographie weiter besprechen konnten, fand er diesen bereits lesend vor.

„Oh, Ihr habt bereits ohne mich weiter gelesen", meinte er.

„Nicht viel", sagte Elrond. „Ich bin gerade an der Stelle angekommen, an der du behauptest, dass es mir guttat, endlich kein Jungesselle mehr zu sein. Ceomon, du solltest dir vielleicht besser selbst eine Frau suchen. Du bist weitaus älter als ich und warst in deinem Leben noch nie liiert. Und da denkst du, dass es gut sei, dass ich endlich eine Frau an meiner Seite hatte, hältst dich aber selbst nicht an deinen Rat?"

„Mein Herr, ich gehe ganz in meinem Dienst für Euch auf", sagte Ceomon. „Für so etwas habe ich da keine Zeit."

„Ich wittere eine Ausrede." Der Halbelb kniff die Augen zusammen. „Was du hier auch über Celebríans erste Schwangerschaft schreibst! **Wahrscheinlich hätte er sie am liebsten in Watte gepackt, damit ihr auch ja nur das geringste Lüftchen etwas zuleide tun konnte.** Du machst dich über mich lustig! So eine Schwangerschaft nimmt man nie auf die leichte Schulter. Das habe ich auch Arwen eingebläut, wehe, wenn sie das nicht verinnerlicht hat! Und Estel erst recht, er ist jetzt für sie verantwortlich!"

„Mein Herr Elrond, beide sind erwachsen und König und Königin von Gondor, wenn ich Euch daran erinnern darf", warf Ceomon ein. „Ich denke, sie können ganz gut auf sich selbst aufpassen."

„Wenn du dir herausnimmst, in mir immer noch das Kind zu sehen, dass ich einmal war, dann darf ich das bei meinen eigenen Kindern erst recht!", behauptete Elrond und hielt seinem Freund den Finger unter die Nase und widmete sich dann wieder dem Text. „ **Herr Elrond selbst war völlig verrückt geworden** ", las er und ereiferte sich dann vehement: „Was habe ich dir gerade gesagt?! So etwas nimmt man nicht auf die leichte Schulter! Was hier steht, ist Blasphemie! Ich bin der Heiler von uns beiden, also werde ich darüber wohl am besten Bescheid wissen."

„Aber Ihr seid auch keine Hebamme, das ist doch ein Unterschied, wie ich finde."

Das war zu viel des Guten. Mit einem wütenden Fauchen schleuderte Elrond seinem Freund das Manuskript um die Ohren. Dieser ging rasch in Deckung und wartete aus der Sicherheit heraus ab, bis Elronds Laune verraucht war. Dann machte er sich hastig daran, die losen Seiten wieder einzusammeln und zu ordnen und sie Elrond wieder zuzuschieben. Dieser warf ihm einen schelen Seitenblick zu.

„Du lässt einfach nicht locker", seufzte er. „Oh, Arwen wird erwähnt."

 **Für diese Väter gibt es kaum etwas Schöneres auf der Welt als ihr Prinzesschen, und wenn der Vater Elrond und die Tochter Arwen heißt, dann natürlich erst recht** , stand im Text. Mit einem Male wurde Elronds Blick ganz sanft und versonnen, und er dachte an sein kleines Prinzesschen und den Moment, in dem er sie das erste Mal im Arm gehalten hatte. Was für ein wundervolles, unvergleichliches Gefühl es doch gewesen war! Er seufzte wohlig.

Dann vertrieb er die Träumereien rasch. Er musste weiter lesen, um Ceomon seine ganzen Flausen aus dem Kopf zu treiben.

„Du magst es, dich pathetisch auszudrücken, mein Lieber", meinte er. „ **Herr Elrond ist ein Fürst unter Fürsten.** Findest du das nicht übertrieben?"

„Ihr steht auf Augenhöhe mit Leuten wie Frau Galadriel und Mithrandir", sagte Ceomon. „Also nein, das ist keine Übertreibung."

„Hm", brummte Elrond. „Aber weil du hier Glorfindels Worte in Bezug auf den Hexenkönig erwähnst: Habe ich jemals erwähnt, dass ich es recht interessant finde, dass auch er hin und wieder einen Anflug der Gabe der Voraussicht zeigte?"

„Gelegentlich erwähntet Ihr dies, ja", sagte Ceomon.

„Seine Rückkehr nach Mittelerde tat ihm jedoch insofern nicht gut, dass er ein unverbesserlicher Sturkopf ist, schlimmer als in seinem vorigen Leben. Jedenfalls nach dem, was man so hört." Elrond blätterte weiter. „Aber schön, dass du immerhin erwähnst, dass Elladan und Elrohir immer nur Flausen im Kopf haben. Wenigstens da sind wir einer Meinung. Und bei ihnen kannst du wirklich nicht abstreiten, dass sie nie erwachsen werden!"

„Da muss ich Euch allerdings wirklich Recht geben", räumte Ceomon ein. „Auch wenn Ihr die Sachlage vielleicht hin und wieder etwas überspitzt darstellt."

„Niemals!", beteuerte Elrond. „Immerhin sind sie es, die mir so einige graue Haare beschwert habe. Hier sieh!" Er deutete auf seine Haare. „Sie waren es doch, die unbedingt gemeinsam mit den Dúnedain ständig Orks jagen mussten. Jeder Vater sieht so etwas ganz und gar nicht gern! Sie sind Hitzköpfe, und daran wird sich wohl nie etwas ändern."

Ceomon schmunzelte nur und sagte ansonsten nichts dazu.

„Sie immer noch Jungen zu nennen, ist dennoch eine Lüge", meinte Elrond. „Du musst schon zugeben, dass sie mittlerweile gestandene Kämpfer sind." Natürlich sprach hier der väterliche Stolz.

„Gerade sagtet Ihr noch, dass sie nie erwachsen werden …", erinnerte Ceomon ihn.

„Das ist etwas anderes, wenn ich das sage!", protestierte Elrond und wusste noch im selben Atemzug, wie schwach dieses Argument klang. „Ich bin schließlich auch ihr Vater."

Ceomon wirkte ganz und gar nicht überzeugt.

„Es ist ebenso eine Lüge zu behaupten, es wäre meine **äußerst gehässige und schadenfrohe Lieblingsstrafe** , wenn ich Glorfindel den Schnee schippen lasse im Winter", fügte der Hausherr an.

„Ihr wisst, dass er eine gesunde Abneigung gegen Schnee hat", erinnerte sein Diener ihn. „Ich halte das durchaus für nicht allzu nett."

„Ich schon. Aber …" Elrond stockte und war peinlich berührt. „Musst du wirklich erwähnen, dass ich Estels Kinderbilder noch immer im Schlafzimmer hängen habe? Streich das, das ist mir peinlich."

„Wieso denn?", fragte Ceomon nach. „Ich finde das sehr niedlich. Außerdem muss ich immer, wenn ich sie sehe, daran denken, wie Estel ausgesehen hat, als er sie malte."

„Und, als er mir noch nicht einmal bis zum Knie reichte, auch gern die Wände beschmierte", erinnerte sich Elrond nicht allzu gern an diese Kapriolen des Jungen. „Aber Moment, deutest du hier an, dass meine Bedingungen an Estel, unter welchen ich ihm gestattete Arwen zu ehelichen, nicht gerechtfertigt waren. **In manchen Situationen kann man eben schlicht und ergreifend nicht rational denken** , ich bitte dich! An meiner Stelle hättest du dasselbe getan."

„Um ehrlich zu sein, fühlte ich mich an Thingol erinnert", gab Ceomon zu bedenken.

„Das ‚natürlich' gleich im nächsten Satz kannst du auch streichen", fügte Elrond an. „ **Natürlich kam alles gänzlich anders, als es Elrond sich erwünscht hatte, was ihm tatsächlich einige graue Haare bescherte.** Das klingt sehr sarkastisch. Freilich konnte ich meinen Kindern ihre Wahl nicht vorschreiben, aber ich konnte ihnen raten, das richtige zu tun. Das, was dann passierte, ist keineswegs etwas, das deine Wortwahl berechtigt!"

Ceomon schwieg, legte eine neutrale Miene auf und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken. „Wenn Ihr meint …"

„Aber erwähne wenigstens Thranduils Drohbriefe, die ich erhielt, als er erfuhr, dass ich Legolas zu einem der Ringgefährten ernannte", brummte Elrond.

„Ich dachte, wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, dass wir sie Liebesbriefe nennen, damit Ihr Euch nicht mehr über sie aufregt", sagte Ceomon.

„Ich rege mich nicht auf!", knurrte Elrond und tat es doch. Er hielt Thranduil für einen schrecklichen Elben und war froh, dass sein Sohn nicht allzu sehr nach ihm geraten war. Dann atmete er tief durch und versuchte, sich ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Aber schön, dass du auch die Abhandlung über die Periannath erwähnst, an der ich mit Mithrandir und Bilbo arbeite", sagte er dann. „Das ist wichtig, das zu erwähnen, finde ich. Dieses unscheinbare Völkchen hat auf einmal eine höchst bedeutende Rolle in der Welt eingenommen, also sollen sie selbst hier ihre Erwähnung finden. Bilbo wird im Übrigen lachen, wenn er das hier liest. Wenn er nicht gerade wieder darüber einschläft."

„Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass er abwinken und meinen wird, dass er nun wirklich nur seinen bescheidenen, kleinen Teil dazu beitrug", lachte Ceomon. „Putziges Kerlchen."

„Er ist der Ringfinder", sagte Elrond. „Das ist eine höchst bedeutende Rolle in der Historie, die nicht zu unterschätzen ist."

„Dass die eigene Rolle in der Geschichte gerne einmal heruntergespielt wird, kenne ich zur Genüge." Ceomon warf seinem Herrn einen langen Blick zu.

Dieser erwiderte ihn. Dann drückte er ihm das Manuskript in die Hand. „Wenn du meine Anmerkungen umsetzt, bin ich zufrieden. Jedenfalls so sehr, wie es bei so einem Werk möglich ist. Wenn es fertig ist, will ich Estel und Arwen eine Version nach Gondor schicken. Lass die Überarbeitung und das Binden also nicht zu lange dauern."

Elrond sollte nie erfahren, dass seine Anmerkungen nie umgesetzt wurden, und es war wohl auch zu Ceomons Besten.


End file.
